Hospital acquired infections (HAIs) cause over 100,000 deaths per year and over $30 billion in direct healthcare cost. In some cases, medical devices implanted into the body are the source of the HAI. Planktonic bacteria adhere to the surface of the medical devices and begin to grow into resilient biofilms that become more resistant to antibiotics and disinfecting agents than in the planktonic state.